


【精猫】狼的新娘2

by Kogitsunya



Series: 狼的新娘 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 狼的新娘 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678681
Kudos: 7





	【精猫】狼的新娘2

如果时间可以重来，塞伊很希望睁开眼的时候会发现一切都是一个梦。

直到傍晚塞伊才被饿醒，醒来时他才发现自己似乎已经被清理干净了，而且还换上了一件柔软的睡衣，如果不是脚上多了一条锁链，可能现在反倒过得比在族群里还舒服。

塞伊实在太饿了，从昨天到现在他只吃了那些烤肉和酒，一夜激情过后他觉得嗓子都快要冒烟了，只好四处张望着试图在屋里找些水喝。

他从床上爬起来活动了一下酸疼的身体，当手摸到肚子的时候，塞伊忽然想起了狼昨晚说过的话。

这里……真的会有一个孩子吗？

就在塞伊发呆的时候狼回来了，一进门就看到他的小新娘在捧着肚子愣神，狼清了清嗓子，把塞伊吓得反射性滚下床缩到了床沿下面，只露出了一双耳朵在不安地甩动。

狼的嘴角抽搐了一下，塞伊的反应让他一时之间不知道该作何回应，直到塞伊小心翼翼地从床边冒头偷偷瞟着他，狼只好后退一步以示友好。

“……算了，水壶在那边的架子上，吃的我一会儿会送过来的，你就在这呆着吧。”

狼说完指了指水壶就走了，塞伊原本想叫住他，话到嘴边又被咽了回去，直到门被关上才连滚带爬地跑到水壶前痛痛快快地灌了几大口，干涸的嘴巴才算是得到了滋润，肚子也没有那么饿了。

他这才有机会好好打量这个房间。

这里应该就是狼的房间，虽然有点凌乱，但起码都是干干净净的，那张硬邦邦的床其实只能算是木板上铺了个毯子，家具简直少得可怜，唯一能称得上是装饰的就是墙上那些大大小小的狩猎“战利品”，鹿角，虎牙，熊皮……看得出来狼把这些都保养地很好，栩栩如生的样子让塞伊忍不住打了个冷颤。

塞伊又窝回到床上了，一边抱着膝盖发呆一边盯着脚上的锁链，直到狼又带着食物回来，肉的香味才把塞伊的意识勾了回来。狼把饭菜放在了桌上对着他招招手，塞伊立刻跑过去大口大口地把吃的往嘴里塞，而狼就在桌子对面坐下，撑着下巴盯着他吃饭。

“你……你看我干嘛？”

注意到了视线后塞伊咽下食物有点不安地问了一句，狼毫不避讳地嗤笑一声说道，“看你吃饭比较有食欲啊，我还没见过有人能饿成这样。”

也不看看怪谁啦！塞伊在心里暗自吐槽一句，终归还是不敢说出来，只是被人这样一说后吃饭的速度也就慢了一点，礼貌了一点。

“别在意啊，我觉得你那么吃挺好的，大家都不是什么讲究的人，怎么痛快怎么来呗。”狼说着站起来从柜子里拿出一瓶酒，拔开塞子伸向塞伊，“还要喝吗？”

塞伊猛的摇摇头，甚至一把抓起水壶抱在了怀里，“我喝这个就行了。”

狼耸了耸肩，似乎有些遗憾地仰头灌了几口酒后把瓶盖一塞又重新放回了柜子里，回过头时间塞伊有些好奇地在看着他也只好故作凶恶地解释道，“看什么，不控制好量喝多了酒后乱性我第一个就日你。”

塞伊吓得飞起耳朵急忙低头扒饭，红扑扑的脸颊怎么藏也藏不住，狼注意到了他的害羞，一瞬间就冒出了一些坏心眼，便走到塞伊身后，不顾这个发抖的猫魅拼命缩起身体的意图把手伸了过去——拿走了他面前盘子里那最后一个鸡腿。

“啊！”塞伊来不及阻止只能眼巴巴的看着狼拿着鸡腿走开，而且一口下去就咬掉了一大块肉。

“我的鸡腿！”

“你的？”狼低头看了看手里的鸡腿又咬了一口不屑地嘲笑道，“你人是我的，这鸡腿也是我给你的，现在还觉得这是你的鸡腿吗？”

不给吃拉倒！

塞伊气鼓鼓地把米饭扒到嘴里用力咀嚼着，就像是要把这个可恶的精灵给嚼碎一样，而这一口气直到饭后也没消，狼看着塞伊背对着他抱着膝盖坐在床上，撇撇嘴收起了哄哄他的打算。

鬼知道这种闹脾气的人要怎么哄。

狼收起餐具一言不发地离开了，身后的门被“咔哒”一声锁住，塞伊过了一会儿才偷偷瞄了一眼门口，见人已经不在了才松了口气。

有点没吃饱，不过总比饿着肚子强。塞伊摸摸肚皮想要躺下休息一会儿，但这个硬邦邦的床板实在是让他翻来覆去地躺不舒服，又不得不爬起来思考着有什么办法能够解决一下。

他瞄到了狼的衣柜，里面大大小小的衣服全被塞伊抱了出来堆在床上，经过一番调整后终于被弄成了一个姑且没那么硌人的窝，而且在躺上去之后他才发现，每一件衣服都带着狼的气味，那股檀香木的味道若有若无地将他包裹起来，意外地令人感到安心。塞伊蜷缩在衣服堆上，在忙活了这么长时间后他终于挨不过倦意又睡着了。

直到一阵嘈杂的吵闹声吵醒了塞伊，再次睁开眼睛的时候，时间已经是夜里，屋外应该是出去狩猎的人们刚刚回来，而且似乎带回来了不少战利品，塞伊揉揉眼睛爬起来，走到窗前时却一下子愣住了。

狼是搂着两个猫魅族的姑娘回来的，而且塞伊一下子就闻出来了，那是两个omega。

“我可不止可以有你一个omega。”

塞伊的脚如同灌了铅一般动弹不得，他明知道不该继续看下去，视线却无法从正在跟那两个女性omega调情的狼的身上挪开。他看到狼会露出温和的表情，也会亲热地亲吻着那两个omega，而这些都是塞伊没有经历过的。

或许是感觉到了视线，狼抬起头看到了卧室里的塞伊，看到他脸上的表情既惊愕又委屈，有那么一瞬间狼的心脏猛的跳了一下，但只是一眨眼的功夫塞伊就不见了。

那两个omega也察觉到了屋里还有一个omega了，而且还带着狼的味道，显然已经是一个被标记过了的omega。

“拉斐，不让我们见一见你的omega吗？”

其中一个猫娘亲昵地挽着狼的胳膊向他撒娇，不等狼开口，一个手下就抢先一步说道，“我们老大的新娘可好看了！”

狼的脸色不太好看，带着警告意味瞪了那个下属一眼，然后才又挂上微笑伸手在猫娘的鼻尖轻轻刮了一下。

“没什么好见的，而且他也不喜欢出来见人。”

另一个猫娘调侃着笑道，“真的不是舍不得让我们看看吗？”

狼没有搭话，他又瞥了一眼卧室的那扇窗，塞伊刚刚的表情历历在目。正好酒菜端了上来，狼便收回了视线猛的灌了几口酒压下了异样的心情，绕开了那两个猫娘的话题招呼众人一起吃饭。

塞伊窝在那堆衣服上面也同样心情复杂，仅仅一门之隔，外面的吵闹与屋子里的冷清形成了鲜明的对比。塞伊再次把手搭在了肚子上，既希望那里能成功孕育出一个孩子，这样他就可以从被囚禁的命运里逃脱，却又不忍心让这个孩子一出世就要面对只有一个父亲的生活。

如果我不是一个omega就好了。

塞伊捂着脸无声地叹息，外面女孩子的娇笑声在此刻听起来格外刺耳，在他的脑海中甚至可以想象得到狼左拥右抱的模样，那画面异常和谐，仿佛本该就是那样一样。

“你应该感到荣幸，那个狼窝首领点名要求要你来作为交换条件。”

这是三天前族群的决定献祭塞伊时对他说的，而到现在塞伊依旧不明白为什么狼一定要选择自己，明明他的存在这么可有可无。他带着这个疑惑抱着狼的衣服逐渐睡去，梦里的，是他向往已久的冒险者生活。

狼直到后半夜才醉醺醺地回房间，他拒绝了一直黏上来的那两个女性omega，执意要回去找他的小新娘，手下便非常贴心的帮忙遣走了那两个猫娘，让狼得以脱身回房。

只不过当他开门看到塞伊把他的衣服全都掏出来的时候，那乱糟糟的场面让他的酒稍微清醒了一点，不由得有些头疼的看着睡得并不安稳的塞伊。

狼一下子坐到了床上，木板发出了吱呀的声响吵醒了塞伊，当他看到塞伊揉着眼睛撅着嘴一副有些没睡醒的模样时，刚刚被人怎么撩都撩不起来火一下子就点燃了，带着酒味的亲吻有点熏人，尤其是里面还掺杂了其他omega的味道，塞伊不满地挣扎着，狼只好停下来在他屁股上不轻不重地打了一巴掌。

“再扭就日你。”

塞伊吓得浑身僵硬，但这种一动不动的样子也不是狼想要的，狼皱了皱眉抬头瞥了他一眼，看到塞伊的惶恐后有些怨念地问，“这么怕我？”

一阵猛点头把狼气地想要狠狠打两下这个猫魅的屁股，但看他飞着耳朵的这幅可怜样终归是没有下狠手，只是象征性地在他屁股上打了一把。

“不许怕我……”

塞伊有点哭笑不得却又不知道该如何回答，只好僵硬地点点头算作回应，狼满意地在他额头上亲了一口，又在刚刚被他打过的地方揉了揉。

他忘了现在还是在塞伊的发情期，烈酒掺杂着alpha的信息素让塞伊开始有些晕晕乎乎的，而气氛暧昧得恰到好处，狼的那点温柔的撩拨让那些已经安静下来的情欲在不知不觉中就被激发出来，等到两个人都意识到这一点时，屋子里月桂的味道已经明显到遮都遮不住了。

塞伊慌得不行，而狼却露出了得意的笑容，手伸进睡袍里隔着睡裤抓揉着塞伊的屁股，柔软的布料和肉感十足的手感让狼有些爱不释手，但对于塞伊来说却只会让他更加心慌意乱，他不想承认自己会被这个可怕的家伙轻而易举地就挑起情欲，也只能小心地用力推拒在狼的胸口，试图阻止他逐渐贴近。

“还推我？”狼的声音略带一丝警告的意味，塞伊一下子就被吓得僵住了，不敢继续抗拒又不想有进一步的发展，狼察觉到了他的犹豫，但狼没有那么多闲情逸致去纠结这些，他的omega的信息素让他更加没有耐心，便索性一下子把塞伊的睡袍脱下来扔到了一边，按住他的腰一把扯下了睡裤。

手指毫无征兆地挤进了濡湿的后穴，狼笑了一声，塞伊顿时羞到把脑袋埋进了狼的怀里，手指抓紧了他的衣襟发出了一声呜咽。

“湿的真快，你……”

“别说了！”

塞伊红着脸低着头大声打断了狼要说的话，微微发抖的身体让狼停顿了一下才让步说道，“好，我不说话。”

屋子里安静下来了，但并不是狼不说话塞伊就能安生的，因为没有人说话，手指搅动着软穴的声音就格外清晰，让人一听就知道那里面早就湿的一塌糊涂。

狼不说话，所以嘴巴空闲下来就可以做更多的事情，他发现猫魅的耳朵对于声音的敏感性不亚于精灵，便含住塞伊的耳朵尖，在薄薄的耳廓上留下浅浅的咬痕，绵长的呼吸吹进耳朵里，让塞伊差点就忍不住射出来了。

“不要咬耳朵！”

“这也不让那也不让，真以为我让着你就什么都听你的了？”

狼一边说着一边故意不断按压着腺体的位置，持续不断的快感弄得塞伊甚至说不出一句完整的话，只能趴在狼的怀里拼命呼吸，却又被更多吸入的alpha信息素加重了发情，软穴拼命地绞住手指，在即将高潮的边缘塞伊终于开了口。

“想……想要……”

“想要？要什么？”狼捕捉到了塞伊发出的那断断续续的喘息里的话，便有意把手指抽出来引导他把话说清楚，“说出来，我可以考虑要不要满足你。”

塞伊咽了咽口水没有说话，已经被扩张开一点小口的后穴慢慢淌出清液晕湿了身下的衣服，可就在他想要再多索求一些什么的时候，那两个猫娘留下的信息素忽然让他惊醒。

不可以沉迷于此，至少不该是对这个人，否则之后就逃不掉了。

塞伊狠狠咬了一下舌尖，尖锐的疼痛强行唤回了意识，他用力摇了摇头，非常坚决地打起精神说道，“……没什么。”

狼嗅到那一丝血腥味了，他忽然掐着塞伊的下巴强行掰开他的嘴，看到溢血的舌尖顿时脸色黑了下来。

“跟我玩这一套？别忘了你已经是我的omega了！”

塞伊看着狼的眼神猛的颤抖了一下，但那些其他omega的味道也在不断提醒着他——

“你还可以去找别的omega。”

塞伊的表情出奇地平静，就像完全不在乎狼会跟谁谈情说爱一样，窗外忽然打了一个响雷，划破了这令人窒息的死寂，电光也让塞伊看清楚了狼脸上阴婺的表情，刚刚的温情已经烟消云散，可就在塞伊以为狼会就此撇下他离开的时候，狼却忽然掐着他的脖子把他抵在床上狠狠操开了尚未完全扩张开的后穴。

身体如同被撕裂开一样，而更痛苦的是被扼住的喉咙无法呼吸，缺氧的感觉很快就麻痹了神经，塞伊拼命想要掰开狼的钳制，直到脸都已经憋红了的时候狼才把他甩开。

“你最好记住，掐死你对于我来说易如反掌，所以别给我想掐死你的理由。”

塞伊觉得痛极了，就算是发情期也缓和不了被狼如此发泄式地操干，可即便如此快感也依旧诚实地反应出来，窗外的大雨掩盖了他的哭声，塞伊捂着脸，泪水从指缝间滑落。

“不许哭！”狼掰开他的手，那双泛红的眼睛进一步刺激到了狼的神经，就像是要逼着塞伊叫出来一样故意顶上腺体，却只看到他咬紧下唇拼命忍住了哭叫。

血腥味在嘴中扩散开，疼痛感渐渐变得麻木了，绞紧的内腔终归还是放松下来，只是随着本能的刺激而收缩，头发散落下来遮盖住了塞伊的表情，他透过发丝的缝隙看着狼皱紧的眉头。

你在为什么而生气？难道我们的关系不正是如此吗？为什么偏偏你要选择的人是我？

塞伊有好多问题想问，但现在只要开口就会忍不住叫出来了，他倔强地不想遂了狼的意愿，将所有的问题都混合着血腥味咽下肚子。

狼遵守了他的之前诺言，在结束前射在了外面，塞伊感觉身体就像是快要散架了一样，被狼掐过的地方还在隐隐作痛。他看着狼又是摔门离开，心情如同身体一样麻木。

夜晚的房间里有点寒冷，塞伊有点发抖，酸疼的手脚却不足以支撑他把睡袍拿过来，他甚至都不能坐起来，便在疲惫之中逐渐意识模糊。

如果这样下去没有办法靠孩子离开这里的话，也许就此死掉也不失为一个好方法。

塞伊缓缓把冰凉的手盖在小腹上，他忽然想起今天做过的那个成为冒险者的梦，不由得闭上眼睛露出了一丝微笑。


End file.
